Awas! Ada Yang Ultah!
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: 'Birthday fic for Naruto'. "SERANG!"... "CIEEE, yang pacarnya lagi ultah..." "PLEASE! JANGAN PELUK GUEEE!". Hmm, aksi gila temen-temen Naruto dalam merayakan ultahnya Si Bocah Ramen. Warning : AU. ZUPPER OOC. GAJE.


Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

Awas! Ada Yang Ultah!

Special fict for Naruto's birthday

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_**NaruHina The Greatest Pair**_

**WARNING : RADA ANEH DAN GARING! MISSTYPO! AND MAYBE ROMANTIC?**

~0oo0~

1… 2.. 3… TAKE…. ACTION!

~0oo0~

Jreng… jreng… jreng… jreeengggg!

Bel yang bunyinya gak jelas banget tanda jam terakhir telah berbunyi. Siswa-siswa yang mendengarkan suara bel yang sebenarnya gitar listrik itu spontan menutup telinga masing-masing. Maklumlah, sejak kepala sekolah mereka diganti dengan Tsunade-sama yang dulunya mantan personil band _heavy metal_, suara bel sekolah mereka juga diganti dengan suara gitar listrik. Ckckck…

Semua siswa Konohagakuen pun bergegas keluar dari kelas mereka. Begitu pula dengan siswa kelas XI. IA. 3, beberapa diantara siswa-siswa itu ada yang berlarian dan menyerobot sana-sini. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka sedang terburu-buru. Sesampainya di halaman sekolah, belasan siswa kelas sebelas itu segera berkerumun membentuk lingkaran di sudut halaman parkir sekolah.

"Hei…. Ayo cepat-cepat! Terigunya mana?" sahut seseorang yang bertubuh tambun sambil mengubek-ubek isi tas temannya.

"Eeeehhhh, kopinya juga, kopinya…"

"Telur busuknya gue aja yang pegang! Pengen rasanya gue ngelempar dia pake telur busuk!" ucap seorang gadis yang berambut pink ngejreng.

"Alah, elu. Dendam saban hari aja lu pelihara… nih telurnya."

"Ah, gimana gak dendam, masa' dia ngatain cowok gue pantat bebek sih! Dasar tuh si beruk."

"Eh-eh-eh, tuh orangnya datang. Sedang menuju ke sini, yo sembunyi-sembunyi… sembunyi semuaaa…." Perintah seseorang yang berambut nanas, sontak semua siswa yang tadi grasa-grusu di sudut parkiran langsung nyebar nyari tempat sembunyi yang aman. Hmm, kenapa mereka semua pada sembunyi ya? Tenang- tenang, mereka tidak sedang melakukan perencanaan pembunuhan, tawuran, apalagi aksi terorisme. Pengen tahu mereka mau ngelakuin apaan? Noh liat aja scene dibawah ini…

Dari arah koridor sekolah, berjalanlah sesosok makhluk tinggi kerempeng, berkulit kecoklatan dan berkepala duren—upss, salah, berambut pirang sedang berjalan menuju lapangan parkir sembari memutar-mutar kunci motor di jari telunjuk kanannya. Cowok berambut pirang kayak orang kesetrum itu tetap santai berjalan, tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya mengincar dirinya.

"SERANGGG!" seru seseorang yang berambut nanas tadi, bersamaan dengan itu muncullah belasan orang lainnya dari balik semak-semak sambil mengambil ancang-ancang melempari siswa pirang tadi dengan bungkusan yang ada ditangan mereka.

BHUUMMM… BUK…WHUSSS… GEDEBUK… PRANG… KECIPAK-KECIPUK… TUINGGG…

Beraneka macam bungkusan, mulai dari campuran terigu, kopi, air comberan, sampe telur busuk mengenai tubuh si pemuda pirang tadi. Yang diserang dengan benda-benda aneh itu, langsung mematung dan shock! Dia melihat dirinya dari atas ke bawah. From head to toe. Rada aneh ngeliat penampilannya sekarang, penuh dengan terigu, kopi, telur, dan air comberan (wah cocok tuh dijadiin gorengan).

'OH NOOOO! GANTENG GUE ILANGGG!' jerit pemuda itu dalam hati. Kenapa dalam hati? Ya kalo dia teriak-teriak gaje ntar ada lagi telur busuk yang nyasar ke mulutnya. Setelah memandangi tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki barulah dia menatap satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya. Cih, teman-temannya sudah pasang wajah tanpa dosa, nyengir-nyengir gak jelas. Kemudian, si pemuda pirang ini mulai berpikir dengan otaknya yang Pentium satu dengan kecepatan akses data 16 kilobyte per second.

1 %... dia masih diam di tempat.

3 %... dia masih bengong.

5 %... teman-temannya udah pada lumutan nungguin dia yang loadingnya lama banget.

Dan karena kasus loading yang super duper lama banget itu, teman-temannya langsung aja nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! HAPPY BITHDAY… HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" nyanyi, atau lebih tepatnya meneriaki cowok yang sedang melongo dengan bodohnya itu.

"Gg-gue ulang tahun?" Tanya cowok itu dengan (bodohnya) keheranan yang teramat sangat.

"Ya ampun, kok bisa sih gue punya teman lalo (lambat loading) kayak gini sih?" sahut cewek yang berambut pirang diikat ekor kuda alias Ino Yamanaka.

"YA IYALAH LO ULTAH! MASA LUPA SIH? INGAT! 10.10.10" koor teman-teman cowoknya.

Si cowok makin bengong. Rupanya dia masih shock dengan kelakuan teman-temannya yang super duper anarkis. Rupanya, teman-temannya ini gak cuma kompak aja kalo ngajak bolos atau tawuran, tapi juga kompak dalam membuat teman jadi jelek dan bau. Ya, seperti Naruto contohnya, huh, dasar teman yang berperike-teman-an. Ihiks…

"Oi, Naruto! Coba deh, lo balik ke belakang…" pinta salah satu temannya yang punya model rambut ala 'batok kelapa'. Yang disuruhpun mengikuti saran tersebut, dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat apa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Se-selamat uulang tahun, Na-Naruto-kun…" terdengar suara lembut menyapa telinga Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengar teriakan teman-temannya. Kini dihadapannya tampaklah seorang gadis manis sedang memegang kue tart berbentuk lingkaran dengan kedua tangannya. Kue berbentuk bulat itu berhiaskan krim berwarna putih dan coklat, dengan ukiran 'Happy birthday, Naruto-kun' ditengah-tengahnya dan juga lilin berbentuk angka 16 di atasnya.

Rasa haru kemudian menyelimuti hati pemuda itu. Ternyata, dibalik kelakuan teman-temannya yang keterlaluan itu terdapat kepedulian yang besar terhadap dirinya. Biasanya, dia selalu merayakan pertambahan usianya seorang. Tapi sekarang, hari istimewa itu dirayakannya penuh dengan rasa kebersamaan, belum lagi, saat ini telah ada seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya. Hinata-chan.

"Cieee… yang pacarnya lagi ultah, cieeee…" nah, sekarang mereka assik bercie-cie ria melihat dua pasang anak manusia yang sedang berhadapan-berhadapan itu.

Hinata, menatap malu-malu pada Naruto yang sedari tadi tersenyum kepadanya. Wajahnya merona merah dan lengkung senyuman tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya itu.

"Cieee… ayo! Ayo lilinnya ditiup… ditiup…" desak teman-teman yang ada dibelakang mereka sambil mendorong-dorong belakang Naruto dengan ekstrem. Untung saja Naruto bisa bertahan dari dorongan yang super ekstrem itu, kalau tidak bisa nyosor dia nyemplung ke kue yang kelihatannya enak banget itu.

"Make a wish dulu, Nar…"

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto menutup matanya. Membayangkan hal yang paling dia inginkan… bukan, bukan… namun dia membayangkan apa yang paling dia butuhkan saat ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum dan membuka matanya. Menatap pada kekasihnya, menatap pada apa yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Wussshhh… nyala api di lilin yang berbentuk angka 16 itu padam sudah, seiring dengan harapan agar permohonan Naruto terkabul.

"Nah, kebetulan…" ucap seseorang yang berambut nanas tadi.

"Kebetulan apa Shika?"

"Nah, untuk menunjukkan kesetiaan cinta… maka pacarnya Naruto harus kita ancur-ancurin juga! Wkwkwkw…."

"SETUJU!"

"SEJIWA!"

"SEIMAN!" seru yang lainnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang melempar. Sementara itu, objek bulan-bulanan—Naruto dan Hinata— jadi panik dan kalang kabut. Hinata mah masih bersih, belum ada setitik kotoranpun yang hinggap ditubuhnya. Apalagi si Naruto, tampangnya udah kayak gembel belum mandi seminggu, masa pacarnya mesti kayak dia juga sih? Ntar mereka dikatain pasangan gembel lagi.

"AYOOO!"

"SERANG!"

"JADIKAN MEREKA PASANGAN BAUUU!"

Byurrr…. Wussshhh…wussshhh….

Dan merekapun melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya…

"Huwaaa!

"Manisnya… so sweet!"

"Gue ngiri!"

"Assem!"

Saat ini Hinata tengah mematung, tubuhnya hanya dibatasi kue dengan tubuh Naruto. Kenapa? Karena sekarang Naruto tengah memeluk dirinya, guna melindunginya dari serangan 'terigu-kopi-telur busuk' teman-temannya. Anak-anak cewek yang melihat adegan romantis itu langsung mengabadikannya dengan kamera handphone mereka.

"Nnnaru-Naruto-kun, kkok mmeluk sih?" Tanya Hinata gugup dan berusaha menahan napas. Gak, bukan… bukan karena dia grogi gara-gara dipeluk Naruto, tapi gara-gara bau telur busuk yang nemplok dibadannya Naruto. Kalian pasti ngertikan gimana baunya telur busuk?

"Ya karena aku pengen ngelindungin kamu…" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dimanis-manisin. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto itu kini bagaikan terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Rasa-rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang di rongga dadanya. Rasanya serrr…serrr gimana gitu.

"Cieeee…." Teriak teman-temannya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto jadi tersenyum-senyum iblis.

"Nah, tadikan pacar gue udah dapat pelukan pertama dari gue. Kini saatnya kalian yang gue PELUK!"

"HUWAAA! GAK MAU!" teriak cowok yang bernama Shikamaru dan Chouji berbarengan.

"NAJOOOONGGG!" teriak anak-anak cewek sembari menghindari pelukan maut Naruto.

"Gue mampu kok beli parfum Nar, gak perlu lo kasih parfum '_eau de telur busuk-eu_' mu itu! NGGAAAK! JANGAN PELUK GUEEE!" nah, sebagai permulaan, Rock Lee yang jadi sasaran utamanya.

Aksi 'anarkisme' ulang tahunnya Naruto itu berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran dan juga peluk-pelukan.

Met berkejar-kejar dan berpeluk-peluk ria ya, Naruto-kun!

Eh, dan Selamat Ulang Tahun!

~0oo0~

"AWASSS! ADA YANG ULTAH!" Rock Lee berusaha menghindari Naruto yang mengejar-ngejarnya sambil tertawa-tertawa setan.

**THE END**

**~0OO0~**

**AUTHOR'S SIDE**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!

Sorry nih yee, saia nggak bisa publish tepat waktu, ihikss. Dan maaf, daku hanya mampu memberikan fict gak jelas ini sebagai hadiah ultahmu… huhuhu… ini adalah isi hatiku yang paling dalam, permohonanku agar dikau panjang umur dan bisa jadian dengan Hinata. Yeaaaahhhh!

Hiks, nih fict kayaknya gue balik lagi ngejelek-jelekin Naruto. Ah, biar sajalah. Wkwkwkw.

Nah, teman-teman, seperti biasa… saia pasti minta ripiu. Bagaimanakah kesan-kesan teman-teman

setelah baca fict ini? Anehkah? Gajekah? Serukah? Atau….

Ah, silahkan diripiu… noh, saia punya pantun lagi,

Jalan-jalan ke pasar minggu…

Kepasar minggu beli celana…

Ayo teman janganlah ragu…

Saia tunggu ripiunya…

Dan seperti biasa… daku mau bernarsis-narsis ria,

Narsis dikit gak papa tohhh?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing…**_

_**Ever after…**_

(gak setuju? Bakar gunung, wkwwkwk…)


End file.
